The present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame and to a sewing machine in which the embroidery frame can be mounted.
A sewing machine is known that can perform embroidery sewing on a sewing workpiece that is held in an embroidery frame. The embroidery frame, which is provided with an upper frame and a lower frame, can be mounted in the sewing machine. The upper frame of the embroidery frame is connected to the lower frame by a connecting member, such that the upper frame is able to pivot up and down on the lower frame.